


Retrospect

by Ironteddybear



Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Kidnapping, Modern AU, Stockholm Syndrome, implied non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironteddybear/pseuds/Ironteddybear
Summary: In retrospect, walking down the empty abandoned streets of a city you barely knew was probably not the best idea. But especially in Mexico. It wasn’t the safest of places but what else could you do?





	Retrospect

In retrospect, walking down the empty abandoned streets of a city you barely knew was probably not the best idea. But especially in Mexico. It wasn’t the safest of places but what else could you do?  
You needed to get away from your families crowded and loud hotel room. The only way to do that was to take to the darkened streets of the city you were visiting, in hopes that when you returned all would be quiet once more.

“What is someone like you doing down here so late at night?” You looked up. Two men stood far enough away that they weren’t a threat but close enough for you to hear them. One was buffer, the muscle of the two definitely. He was the one who had spoken. The other was taller, lankier and definitely the quieter one. He hung his head as his friend called out to you.

“Just… Needed some fresh air.” You didn’t want to give too much away. These men could be anyone.

“My name is Ernesto De La Cruz. This is my friend, Hector Rivera.” He gestured to himself, then his skittish friend. You smiled weakly. You definitely did not want to tell these men your name. Something felt off.  
You met Hector’s eyes but almost as soon as you did he tore them away.

While you were distracted by him, Ernesto had somehow gotten much closer and managed to grab your arm. You tried to pull away instinctively but knew it was hopeless. Ernesto was a lot stronger and his grip was iron.  
“I think they’re perfect, Hector. What do you think?” His tone was a lot colder than his previously warm and bubbly one.

Hector’s face tinted pink and he looked down at his shoes.  
“C- Can we just go? We’re going to get caught.” He gave you an apologetic look as Ernesto smirked.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Hector.”

~

Weeks they kept you. You weren’t exactly sure why they did. After all, you only seemed to cause them problems. Your family was desperately trying to search for you. You saw it on the news every morning before Hector shut it off.  
He learnt quickly that you didn’t like to see your parents in distress and so, no matter how much Ernesto complained, he shut it down immediately when you came into the room.  
Besides not being allowed to leave the motel room you all stayed in, you were given freedom to do whatever else you pleased. Ernesto came and went as he pleased.  
Sometimes he brought Hector, sometimes he didn’t.  
You learnt pretty quickly that Hector was a completely different person when Ernesto wasn’t around. Gentler, kinder. He even brought you a stuffed animal of a (Favourite Animal) one day after you’d told him about your deep love for the animal.

Sometimes, you felt as if Hector was as much Ernesto’s prisoner as you were. He never left the motel room without Ernesto. You wished you could know what they did when they left. Hector almost always came back more battered then he left.  
When Ernesto slammed the door again, leaving, you’d gently take care of the taller male until he was feeling better.

One day, Hector sat down next to you, soon after Ernesto had left.  
“I called the police. This can’t go on any longer (Y/n). He wants to hurt you, make you feel things I’m certain you don’t want to feel. I can’t let it happen.. You’re so… Special.” He murmured, looking down at his lap.

You didn’t know how to respond or what any of that meant.  
“Hector, I’m fine. I can manage.. If the police are coming here, then it’s for both of us.” You told him evenly. He immediately shook his head.

“You don’t understand… I’m just as bad as him. I’m the reason you’re here.. I couldn’t do what I was supposed to… I’ve been trying my best to make sure he doesn’t hurt you but he will and I won’t be able to stop him. I should be locked up alongside him. I should’ve never kept his secrets.” He whispered. Your hand hesitantly slipped into his.

“Whatever happens when the police arrive, Hector, we face together. As much as you want to protect me, I want to protect you too. I may not understand everything going on here but I know you’re innocent. I know he hurts you.” You explained to him. He chuckled softly.

“Innocent? No. Hurt? Yes. You’re so sweet, (Y/n). I knew it from the moment we laid eyes on you… I- I haven’t been treated like a real person in a long time.” He admitted softly. You rested your head on his shoulder.  
“Whatever happens we face it together?” You asked. He bent his head to kiss your forehead.

“I will try my best, mi amor. Me haces querer intentar.” He whispered softly, soaking in the last quiet moment before all hell broke loose. You clutched the animal to your chest and sighed contentedly.  
In retrospect, walking down the streets of an abandoned city is a bad idea. Don’t do it. But you wouldn’t change your decision for the world.   
Hector was worth it. All of it.


End file.
